Celebration
by redseeker
Summary: Starscream and Megatron celebrate a Decepticon victory with some alone time.


"Another flawless victory for the Decepticons," Starscream crowed.

Megatron chuckled and turned to his second. Starscream was radiant in his moment of triumph, illuminated by the fires all around them. They were surrounded by glorious destruction, and there stood Starscream, crown prince of Cybertron's once-greatest kingdom, with his wings spread and his elegant profile lifted as he gazed across the conquered city. If Megatron were a younger mech he would have gone weak at the knees.

"Come," he rasped, taking Starscream by the elbow. "This calls for a celebration."

Starscream looked at him, and after a moment a glimmer of realisation shone in his optics. He smiled broadly. "Yes," he said. "It does…"

Back at the base, there was feasting and drinking, the various kinds of fuel ransacked from the city providing more than enough for a whole night of revelry. Megatron made sure to show his face and raise a cube or two with the troops who had helped him achieve today's victory, and he wasn't ashamed to relish the cheers and adoration heaped upon him. All the while he did so, however, he was acutely aware of Starscream's presence. The seeker lingered near the fringes of the crowd, for once not demanding to be the centre of attention, and all the while his optics were fixed on Megatron. It made Megatron's core temperature fluctuate and his spark swirl.

He drank a little more than he should have, blaming nerves he shouldn't even feel, and then, just when he couldn't stand the anticipation any longer, he went to Starscream.

"Are you ready?" Starscream asked, tilting his head back and giving Megatron a look that seemed to strip him to his struts.

Feeling a full-body shiver, Megatron could only nod. His throat felt clogged and his mouth was dry.

Starscream led the way. Not to his own chambers, but to Megatron's – that was where they usually had their trysts. Megatron had rarely seen the inside of Starscream's suite, the seeker's private quarters being as closely guarded a mystery as the deepest intricacies of his spark. Megatron cursed himself for a fool for thinking in such sentimental terms, but then, he had had a lot to drink. Emotions were running high for every mech in the army, he couldn't be blamed for letting his spark get a little carried away.

"You performed admirably today," Megatron said once they were inside his rooms and Starscream had locked the door. He unlatched his fusion cannon and placed it on the special shelf he kept it on when he recharged. Starscream, as a show of good faith, detached his null rays and tossed them into a subspace pocket.

"I trust I made you proud," Starscream said. He stalked toward Megatron, who barely suppressed a shiver of desire at watching the jet's sensuously sharp lines. When he reached Megatron, Starscream slowly drew one blue fingertip down his arm, from shoulder to wrist, before taking his hand. He led Megatron to the berth. "Of course, I never would have been so successful if I didn't have such an _inspiring_ leader to motivate me." There was a wicked curl to the corner of Starscream's mouth. It made Megatron very much want to kiss him – so he did. Starscream's hand came to the back of Megatron's helm and held him there as their glossas tangled. At first, Megatron kissed his seeker fiercely, and Starscream met him in kind, but the longer their kiss continued the more Megatron yielded to Starscream's natural dominance. It wasn't every day he wanted something like this, but both he and Starscream had understood what was called for today. Starscream was all too happy to indulge his leader.

"On your knees," Starscream ordered breathlessly upon breaking the kiss. His optics had a hazy red glow around them, and his cheeks were flushed. His E.M. field was a cyclone of excitement and lust. Megatron found it intoxicating, and dropped to his knees without any further persuasion. Starscream sat down on the edge of the berth and, his hand still on the back of Megatron's helm, guided Megatron in between his thighs. His spike pressurised in one powerful upward rush, leaving Megatron mere inches away from a towering rod of hot, pulsing protometal. Starscream pulled him toward it, and Megatron opened his mouth. Starscream's spike slid into his intake as easily as if it had been designed to fit there, and the taste was finer than any of the pillaged energon he had enjoyed at the feast. He shuttered his optics and enjoyed his treat. This was a celebration indeed, and a celebration called for something special – but this wasn't for Starscream as much as it was for Megatron.

He suckled on Starscream's spike, and Starscream allowed him to go at his own pace. He was still learning, and Starscream was a surprisingly patient teacher. He stroked Megatron's helm as the old mech worked, and cooed encouragements as Megatron tried to get more and more of Starscream's length into his mouth and throat. It was a struggle, as Starscream was not a small mech, but Megatron enjoyed every second of the effort.

At length, Starscream decided he had had enough and guided Megatron back up to his feet, and then onto the berth.

"On your hands and knees," he breathed. Megatron panted as he obeyed, a heady mixture of embarrassment, shame, pride, and blazing desire making a mess of his circuits. He liked putting himself on display for his second, liked to know that the beautiful Prince of Vos found his frame attractive, loved to feel Starscream's gaze all over every inch of him. He trembled as he held himself on all fours, and as Starscream paced around the berth appraising him with his optics he unconsciously slid his knees further apart. "Bare yourself to me," Starscream said. Megatron did so, and felt the increase in temperature in the room as Starscream's fans started pumping out excess heat from his frame.

The berth dipped as Starscream crawled onto it, and suddenly Starscream's hands were on him. They seemed to leave searing hand prints wherever they touched, running all over Megatron's sides, his legs, his back. They rested on his aft for a moment and then spread it gently open.

"Starscream…" Megatron's head hung between his shoulders and his intakes came in heavy gasps. He arched his back a little, presenting himself for Starscream's inspection. At the first touch of Starscream's glossa on his valve, Megatron let out an embarrassingly weak-sounding cry. He grit his teeth and tried to get a hold of himself, but it was difficult with a gorgeous seeker licking away at his most sensitive components. He pressed back against Starscream's face, and Starscream took hold of his hips to keep him in place.

"Stay still, Lord Megatron," he murmured. "Although I _do_ enjoy your enthusiasm."

Megatron endeavoured to obey as Starscream continued, his devilish tongue making Megatron come undone lick by gentle lick. Megatron's arms gave out and he pressed his cheek to the berth's soft sheets, his aft still in the air and his knees apart, shameless as a drone. He didn't care. It felt so good – and why shouldn't he, the lord of the Decepticons and soon-to-be ruler of all Cybertron, enjoy the greatest pleasures he could? He deserved to be serviced by such a dashing, handsome, and dangerous mech as Starscream. Nothing less was worthy of him.

"Give me your spike," he growled, looking over his shoulder at Starscream. Starscream placed a kiss on his aft and then looked at him. His face glistened with lubricants, and the sight alone made Megatron blush. Starscream licked his lips and said, "Turn over then."

Megatron rolled over and Starscream crawled on top of him. He sank down and kissed him at the same time as he pressed his spike inside his valve. Megatron was wet and ready for him, and he spread his legs now to further welcome the Air Commander into his body. Now he was able to fully enjoy the size of that elegant red spike, as it pressed his inner walls apart and the tip of it nudged the very innermost end of his valve. He reached up and took hold of Starscream's helm in order to keep him locked into their kiss. He plunged his glossa into Starscream's mouth as Starscream began to thrust his spike in and out of Megatron's valve. Megatron moaned, and Starscream laughed. He sped up his thrusts and set a hypnotic rhythm. Eventually he did pull free of Megatron's hold and rose up on his knees.

"I want to see you," he whispered as an explanation. Megatron's faceplates couldn't get much hotter. Starscream knelt over him, wings spread and optics blazing, feasting on the sight of his lord spread out beneath him, totally exposed as the seeker's spike drove him delirious with pleasure. Megatron had nowhere to hide. Starscream could see all of him, from his spread, tender valve to the raw, unguarded expressions on his face – nothing could be held back, Starscream could take it all. He looked at Starscream's face, saw the heat in his gaze and the smug curl to his lips, then had to cover his optics. He cried out in unchecked emotion as he overloaded , made helpless by Starscream's skillful torture.

"Beautiful," Starscream cooed. He lowered himself back down to give Megatron a gentle kiss. "Now it's my turn."

"Yes…" Megatron wrapped his arms around Starscream and held tight. Starscream slipped his hands beneath Megatron's aft and encouraged the old mech to tilt his hips up, giving Starscream the access he needed to go deeper and harder. He fucked Megatron with long thrusts, and Megatron came again before Starscream overloaded himself, spike pulsing deep within Megatron's body and filling him with transfluid. Megatron's optics rolled back and he writhed luxuriantly. Starscream continued to rock into him until every drop of his transfluid had been emptied into Megatron's now lushly slick valve, then he pulled gently out and settled his frame beside Megatron's. He slung one arm across Megatron's chest to ground him, and Megatron turned his head to gaze at him in something a lot like awe.

"How was that for a celebration?" Starscream asked. His voice was even hoarser than usual, his fans still whirring from exertion.

"Not bad," Megatron said. He stroked Starscream's arm absently. His valve felt pleasantly achy, and he still felt the wet warmth of Starscream's transfluid inside him. It was a decidedly dirty pleasure, but he felt no shame in it.

"Good motivation for more military triumphs?" Starscream asked.

Megatron smiled. "Absolutely."


End file.
